Fake Love
by reychop
Summary: Sasuke solely exist to resurrect his best friend and atone for his crimes. But the cycle repeats all over as if he was program to do only three things- Hate Love Betray. He sought to overcome them but the allure of power is quite strong. SasuNaru
1. Prologue: A Life of Irony

Fake Love

Summary: Sasuke, a genius scientist took LaMB development into further step. Arming it with human-like abilities, it performed well in the condition set by Dome 360 in Konoha Region. But what if he fell in love with the artificial human he created? SasuNaru Inspired by LaMB

-o-o-o-

Prologue

-o-o-o-

"Sasuke-sensei… The preparations have been made. We are now launching the tests you have prepared." An eye-glass wearing scientist informed the leader of their team.

"Good. Inform Kyuubi that the product he funded for is now prepared, and it is now ready for public viewing."

"But doctor, we have not yet ran the tests on the product."

"Hn…"

"Doctor?"

"Just do it! You owe your life to me, Kabuto. Know your place in this team."

"Hai, Uchiha-sensei"

As the scientist walked away, the dark-haired scientist slowly made his way to his chair as he looked back into the past… Still filled with regrets, still filled with sorrow, still filled with hollow pleasure from revenge, he sunk deeper into the memories of his past.

It had been 3,000 years and still, he could not forget all the things that he has been through. The age of ninja and chakras has passed. He had survived, continuing Orochimaru's immortality quest. But his so called friends weren't so lucky.

A sigh escaped yet again from his lips. After all, it was his fault. All of it was his fault. After delivering Konoha to the power of Sound, he killed his mentor. But Orochimaru's death only made it worse. Akatsuki got stronger. And he could do nothing as they killed almost all of the people that he knew.

Yet, a small smile managed its way on his lips. As visions of dull blue eyes staring at him, his face graces a place for a satisfied smile. But a sudden realization hit him full force. Those same blue eyes marked the last breath of his loved one.

How ironic… He was still haunted by those visions that he had longed to forget. And yet now, it was the sole goal he had dedicated his mortal existence to, or rather, his immortal and eternal existence.

The tragic day that his loved one died… The tragic day that his secret crush breathe his last… The tragic day that Naruto's existence ceased to radiate… How ironic… How pathetic… How tragic that it was the same tragic day that he had killed his best friend…

How ironic… How pathetic that now, he is chasing the nightmares that he sought to banish. How tragic that he now seek to resurrect his loved one... in a world of false technology and artificial humans. How tragic that he didn't realized that no matter how long forever is, it can never replace the life that he took.

But here he is, living a life filled with irony, seeking, searching, hoping against hope, that history will repeat. But it's tragic, that no matter how smart he is, his error is ironic.

-o-o-o-

TBC

-o-o-o-

A friendly reminder…

If you are interested in knowing the next events, please put this story to your story alert list. It's the only way I can inform you of when a new chapter will be put up.

This was inspired by LaMB, Animax's new production go to animax-lamb . com for more info. Please do note that I haven't watched the show yet. I am merely taking the idea as an inspiration to set a new taste and experience for Sasuke and Naruto.


	2. Chapter 1: And A New Life Was Born

-o-o-o-

Chapter 1: And He was Born

-o-o-o-

Sasuke was shaken out of his own world when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Startled, he looked up only to see his assistant with all the scientist in Dome 360. Dome 360 is the center of technological development in planet Sound. Their goal is to create stronger technologies to create life themselves. After the great ninja war, all the beasts, due to repeated abuse and experiments, lost their godhood and turned into immortal humans, thus their governing power over the world vanished.

This disturbed the natural balance of the entire universe. One of its major effects is the sterility of all living things. At first, everyone relied solely in chakra to create new lives. The plants were managed by Konoha and the subkingdoms and phylas of the animal kingdom were distributed to other villages.

As technology progressed, new techniques were discovered. And hence, Dome 360 was built for the sole purpose of human creation research. Headed by Sasuke and the ruling elite, the tailed beasts, they funded the team and made sure that everything is working perfectly to ensure fast and reliable results.

As Sasuke gazed upon his assistant, he figured it is already time to present his newest progress to the ruling elite. As the Human Creation Project was first started by konoha, Kyuubi, now the ruler of the Elite Fox division which governs the planet Sound, was extremely interested. When Konoha decided to focus its attention to developing the ecosystem by studying the producer, known as plants, Kyuubi bought the plans from Manda, the ruler of Snake Elite Division, which governs the Konoha planet, and funded it personally.

The dark-haired lead scientist of the current dome noticed Kyuubi on the observation chamber, an impatient look disturbed the harmony of his charismatic and attractive features. Kyuubi might be attractive, but he can be intimidating at times. And despite for his pride, Sasuke has no choice but to avoid the short temper and wrath of the leader, otherwise, the funding of the project, which he is very much obsessed with, will cease the instant Kyuubi gave the word.

And so, standing up, he nodded at the team and motioned for them to get on their posts.

"Alright, let's get this over with." He looked at Kyuubi and his lackeys as his placed the communication device just below his mouth and addressed the man with great formality.

"Great and benevolent Kyuubi, head of the Fox Elite division of the galaxy of Fire, humanity is now standing at a crossroad. As our planet develops the most advanced technology, we are now to amaze our rival divisions with this miraculous development."

"This creation that is in the middle of this chamber is a human body we have developed. I created it myself, with skill, determination and my entire goal placed upon it. Putting that aside, this creation is a full-featured replica of a human being with complex system that is for more sophisticated than the latest super-computer. This is not a robotic creation. Nor is this a synthetic replica. But this, in itself is a live being. This can be confirmed by its fully-developed chakra pathways."

"It's Alpha and Beta versions, which I have dropped support, have shown great skill in terms of chakra manipulation and jutsu execution, as well as strategy development and sound decision-making. And now, in its final version, I am very honored to present the latest biotic life that is produced by scientific hands and humans. Now complete with emotions and a sentient brain that is capable of its own thoughts without assistance from humans and computers, it's brain is not programmed, it is replicated from the original mammal's brain and with a few modifications I made myself."

"This hasn't been tested before, but I am confident that this will perform well. Without further delays, let the testing commence!" The scientists, dressed in their white lab coat, with a look of determination on their face, prepared themselves for the signal.

"Life team, start the chakra activation. Execute program CHAKRA and run test A." In response, a designated group of scientists started typing and a glow from their computer send electric signals to the wirings connected to the giant tube-like container that holds the experimental body. As the signal reached, a blue glow within the body indicated the visible pathways by charging chakra into it. Their location, which is situated to the left had access to the chakra energy they have gathered.

"Wait for 100% completion. Physical team, run the program RANDOMMODEL in preparation to randomly choose a model that we have constructed." They begin typing rapidly as their leader pointed out the next instructions. Once the Life team's beeper went off, Sasuke begin typing on his laptop and executed some commands.

"Phyiscal team, run MODELEXECUTE to begin sending the model codes to the transmitter. Once you're done, run the the next programs indicated in your screen." Then he turned to the teams on the right and sent a signal.

"Neural team, run program BRAINCREATE under speed writing of terabyte per minute. Once it's done, compress the vessels by 50% to fit the body. By doing so, start the systematical tests to see if any system is missing or malfunctioning. Once it's confirmed that the systems are okay, run SYSTEMACTIVATE to start activation of its central core and body systems." With a nod, they begin typing as a blue and green glow surrounded the antenna on top of the tube. As the progress bar on the monitor stated 90%, Sasuke started another series of commands.

"Group A, start test B. Group B, start the neural test. And Group C, start the vitals. Is everything good?"

"Sir, all systems are working. Tests verified. System Activated and life-signal is detected." A smile graced his tired face as he heard the reply. Wiping a sweat from his forehead, he turned to Kabuto and his team.

"Kabuto, let's start the final phase."

"Yes sir."

"Good. You know what to do. Concentrate your chakra on the tube. Now perform the necessary hand signs."

"Yes sir!" The team did as they were told and a few hand signs later, they all yelled in chorus as they transferred their energy.

"Life Creation Jutsu!"

A few moments, nothing happened. Sasuke turned pale at this.

"Sir, we have no reaction." Kabuto yelled.

"This can't be..." The other scientist thought. He had planned it. As he stared at the tube, he had to squint to see what is inside as the energy had went out of control and some of the machines were damaged.

But then, an idea came to him. Performing the familiar jutsu on his hand, he decided to give it a try.

"Kabuto, prepare the memory transferring disks."

"But sir, we have not yet created a..."

"Just do it!"

"Yes sir!"

Just as Kabuto left the room, Sasuke jumped on the transmitter in front of the tube and placed the electrical charges on the coils. "Chidori!"

Blue lightning filled the room and a panic-stricken scientists' screams filled the room. But they need not worry, when a beep, similar to a heart's started to fill the system speaker and the huge monitor showed the lines monitoring a live being's heart beat.

Then a computerized voice started to sound. "Life detected. BioCreation Project Completed. Running tests..... Systems are fully responsive. Experiment successful."

Shouts of joy from the scientists filled the chamber and a smirking Sasuke, though tired and panting as he is, ran as fast as he could towards the new being. As he gazed at his creation, utter shock and bewilderment made all to stare at him.

Taking no notice of the other's questioning looks, he focused his attention on the being before him. Soft tanned skin that rivaled even Kyuubi's ethereal skill. The golden hair that's so soft yet wild and held in defiance framed a perfectly sculpted face. As the subject opened it's eyes, Sasuke found himself gazing at the pits of the deepest sea itself, lost and drowned in its mysterious depths.

Then, just as he was falling, deeper into the memories of old, a tenor and melodious voice saved him from drowning. And a cheerful voice echoed into the chamber.

"Hello! What is this place? And where am I?" At this, for the first time in 3000 years, Sasuke smiled and wept at the same time, hugging his creation. It doesn't matter if he's subordinates are there, nor does it matter if Kyuubi witnessed it all. He cried into the shoulder of his creation, not of sadness, but of joy, forgetting the fact that it was only an artificial replica.

And in an act of worship, with a voice full of desperation, he whispered, "Naruto."

From the observation chamber, Kyuubi smirked and whispered something to one of his guards. This will be interesting.


	3. Chapter 2: Caged Memories

-o-o-o-

Chapter 2: Caged Memories

-o-o-o-

As Sasuke was shaken out of his bubble, he quickly realized his mistake as his eyes met Kabuto's questioning stares.

"Sasuke-sensei? Is everything okay? Are you okay?"

"Hn. I'm fine. I haven't expected our creation to be awake the instant we activate it. Inject tranquilizer and ensure it is asleep. It must not fully waken when we are in the proceeding of phase 2."

"But Doctor, shouldn't we..."

"What you say doesn't matter. This is my project and you are my assistant. What I say is more significant than you're opinions. Now do as I say and prepare the memory injection device."

With a scowl, Kabuto nodded as he pulled a syringe from his lab coat. "Right away... Doctor."

As Kabuto was about to come near, their creation started reacting violently. Fueled with confusion and hurt due to the scientists ignoring his inquisitions, he lifted Kabuto by his collar.

"Where am I, you bastard? Answer my question." But of course, he was secured by the metallic hands that were activated automatically for security reasons.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, puppet. My master doesn't want to disclose any information to a waste like you are." He smirked as he whispered these words, seeing an opportune moment for revenge.

"What? Who are you calling a waste?" The blue-eyed humanoid trashed around, trying to break free from the metallic hands.

Kabuto just smirked and injected the tranquilizer to their creation. Before the other could retaliate, he could already feel his system shutting down.

"Now we can start with the next phase." The white-haired scientist announced to the others.

"Alright, everyone, assume formation B and prepare for the second phase." Sasuke announced as the others went back to their locations. Oblivious to the exchanged that took place between Kabuto and the subject, he picked up once again the communication device.

"Kyuubi-sama and the representatives of the scientific community of the entire Fox Elite Division, what you have witnessed is just the first step of our creation. We have not anticipated the subject to be awake once activated. And for that we apologize for the inconvenience as the previous Beta version had not acted in such manner. But do not worry. We will address the issue soon enough. But for now, allow us to proceed to the second phase. We do not want a citizen with blank memory. Therefore, we have devised a way to educate them in brief seconds. We have created memory disks. These disks have information necessary for basic awareness. Every disk is unique in nature as it holds different data."

"Each disk carries different level of awareness, degree of education, personality and other data that are acquired by infants. It is only natural for us to do this because our subject did not go through infancy stage. We have created this adult human for quick demonstration purposes. Now, allow us to demonstrate the final phase of our BioCreation Project. Witness the creation of a full-featured human being right before your very eyes. Watch as we implant these memories into the subject and---"

He stopped when he saw Kyuubi raised one hand and speak into the microphone in front of him.

"Scientists of Dome 360, you have done well in your project. Now you may leave the test chamber. Good bye and thank you for your efforts." After hearing this, desperation suddenly hit Sasuke. Did Kyuubi lost interest in the project? Will he drop the financial support? Why did he stopped the production? How is he going to resurrect his one true love if he is not able to perfect this technology?

The same thing, except the last question filled the minds of the other scientists who participated in the project. Confused mumbling filled the test chamber. Others were worried of their jobs. Some were concerned for their family. Without this project, they would not be able to feed their family. The majority were just worried about their efforts going to waste.

They had spent most of their lives on this project alone, intent on making possible the creation of human beings through asexual and scientific means. Will their work be thrown out for nothing?

Kyuubi seemed to have noticed their confusion so he stopped walking towards the door and picked up the microphone.

"Dearest scientists of Dome 360, I have my own reasons for putting the production to a halt. I'm telling you, creating new human beings is an interesting concept. I merely stopped, as I understand it, the process of implanting the memory to the subject. Therefore, wipe those worried looks for Dome 360 has now made it to the ruling elite's top list. Good job and Sasuke, congratulations. I'd like to speak to you as soon as possible. Go to Dome 250 and meet me in hotel XD32. I'd like to propose something to you. Keep your creation ready. I have plans."

With a nod from Sasuke, the former fox demon left the observation chamber and as his figure disappeared, cheers of joy filled the chamber. Tears of relief and of extreme joy flowed freely from the face of the tense scientists. Their hard work has not only made the success of their project, but also the fame of their team. Now they would not only gain a lot of attention, but of money and project proposals as well as superiority to other division's scientific team. This is a dream come true to them. As they discussed plans for a party, their administrator already left the room, followed by his assistant, Kabuto.

The trip outside of Dome 360 is long and boring. Domes are cities in their era, making Dome 360 a scientific city. From the central station of the Dome, they boarded an electric carrier that follow rails. As the test chamber is on the underground, they have to pass many floors to reach the top floor which is the only entrance and exit to the Dome. All technological and research center were designed thid way for security reasons.

As they went outside, the red atmosphere of night time greeted them. It feels good to be outside. It had been a long time since they were trapped in the Dome. And since they had spent more than years on the project, it's not surprising that their exit of the Dome is an overwhelming change.

Not only is the artificial Luna soothing, but it gives off a refreshing energy. Luna is the artificial space station that they launched that serves as both the sun and the moon. Due to their knowledge of red as invigorating color, it is made to give off red light to make balance between brightness and darkness. It turns dark red at night and light red to white on daylight.

Once they reached the top, they suddenly faced a spiral airway. Each airway is enclosed in glasses making traveling linear and only has two routes and it is also complicated. Only the airway connects domes as each dome is include in their own atmospheric layers which burns anything not enclosed in a protective coatings. But this prevents accidents as this holds the jets on their own orbit and paths as well as increasing security between each dome.

Sasuke found an empty jetway leading to Dome 250. He and his assistant quickly boarded the jet and pressed the execute button making the machine gives off a soft "whir" sound as the engine comes to life. By pressing a set of preferred speed, the LED blinked randomly as the jet emitted red light.

As the LED started to blink, the jet is already in motion at the speed faster than light. And within milliseconds, they were in the outskirts of Dome 250. The modes of transportation in each Domes are rather easy compared to outside of it.

Teleport pods are much easier to use than the speedy jets and so the pair found themselves on one of the teleport pods. A computerized voice asked them what their destination is and after giving the appropriate location, they suddenly materialized in front of the hotel XD32.

Just as they stepped outside the pod, armed robots suddenly surrounded them and used retinal verification to confirm their identity. Their leader, instead of saying anything wrapped its metallic arms around Kabuto, shocking both of the scientists.

"One person verified. Uchiha Sasuke, you are being transported to Kyuuba-sama's chambers. Identity confirmation system confirmed. Assigned task confirmed. Releasing unidentified object. Released."

As it announced its last words, Sasuke disappeared and Kabuto landed on hard cement ungracefully. Just as Kabuto was about to scold the guards, they already disappeared as purple spirals of light marked their exit.

-o-o-o-

The leader of Dome 360 found himself on a room with a sensual and sultry atmosphere. Then out of the blue, a husky voice, filled with confidence managed to reveal the person he was looking for.

"Have a seat, Sasuke-kun." The calmness of his demeanor angered Sasuke.

"What is the meaning of this Kyuubi-sama? What in the world were you thinking?" As he rushed to the man with fury only to be held by the security arms.

The former demon before him just chuckled.

"Calm down Sasuke-kun. I have plans for you." Then the man moved towards him in a sexy manner and caressed his cheeks.

"You know, I was really interested back there. Not because you look, oh so tempting. But your progress. I have a proposal for you Sasuke-kun."

"And what's that?"

"Be my slave. Work for me. Be my personal worker. I can understand your pride. You have high position as a scientist. Be my slave Sasuke-kun."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke was shocked when the man licked his cheek.

"It's a simple question really. Will you please me? Are you willing to excite me? To serve me?" Through the entire time, Kyuubi's smirk never faltered as he smelled the tension and confusion of the other man.

-o-o-o-

Dear readers,

Here's a friendly reminder to all:

Please put this in your alert list if you wanted to know what will happen next. It's the only way to inform you of the next chapter. This reminder will be placed every other chapter. Thanks for your time!


	4. Chapter 3: Crossroads

-o-o-o-

Chapter 3: Crossroads

-o-o-o-

Face red with embarrassment, Sasuke pushed the other man away and glared at him.

"With all due respect Kyuubi-sama, my goal is completing that project alone. I have no intent on being someone's lap dog."

Expecting Kyuubi to get mad, Sasuke braced himself. But all he had in reply is a deep chuckle, which turned into an amused laughter.

"Damn, I thought I'd get you by that one. All scientists before you, blushed like a tomato and started kissing my damned feet! I'm glad you're different from them."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke was confused. He expected the former feared bijuu and the present leader of their planet to be mature and formal, not someone to pull a prank.

Kyuubi's laughter died down as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Ugh.. That Naruto kid must have rubbed off on me. Damn sealing jutsu..." Kyuubi explained. But as he saw Sasuke narrowed his eyes, he continued in a formal tone.

"Your project... has presented promises. It interested the council."

"Ah... Then let's get down to business then. Are you done reviewing the documentations of the project then?"

"Nearly. I am still checking the process of BioCreation. It is a wonder how you can create human in an asexual manner and with just the aid of cellulose and natural substances."

"Hn. You will find the answer to that in the thesis I wrote about bio engineering and gene duplication."

"Ah yes. But this is rather different from the current focus of Konoha Dome 360. Before you were appointed as its leader, they were intent on the so called LaMBs. But it weren't given attention to because it takes away freedom from the volunteers and is irreversible."

"But this new project that you are taking upon... if ever this will be adopted by the masses, would definitely make a name for you. That is why, I asked you to work for me before."

At this, Sasuke stood up and an annoyed expression ruined the calmed features of his face.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you... But I'm not interested in making fortune or profit in this project. I am doing this research, despite for the impossibility and uncertainty of its outcome for personal reasons and personal reasons alone. Now if you don't need any---" He was cut off when Kyuubi closed the folder containing the research data."

"Ah yes... I know this personal reason that you speak of."

"And I care because?"

"Sasuke... The ruling elite will not be pleased if they find out that you're using the government's money just to revive an old flame of your heart. Wasting billions just to satisfy your heart and ease your guilt is punishable. Do you want to live in exile?" The red-eyed man smirked as his eyes scanned and scrutinized the other's reaction.

And true enough, Sasuke was taken aback. He never would have guessed that years of acting and preparations would still give away to his original motives.

"Well?"

"And what?" The dark-haired boy tried to keep a calm demeanor.

"If you worked for me, and follow whatever I wanted you to do... Then you will be safe. Under my protection, no one could touch you should your motives be discovered. Remember, the other scientists who worked with you would also have a negative reaction due to their wishes in the project's success."

"I'll think about it. Now if you'll excuse me..." As he walked over to a teleport pod, he felt someone grabbed his wrist.

"One more thing Sasuke, as a gift from me, you can have the human you created. I'm sure you'll need it."

"Whatever." And no matter how irritated he is at the moment, a small smile tugged at his lips. As he pressed the button, all he heard is Kyuubi bidding him good bye and he found himself standing from where he came from.

Feeling the after effects of matter transportation wears off, his concentration returned and he first saw Kabuto's disoriented appearance.

"Kabuto... What happened to you?"

"Nothing Sasuke-sensei. I never thought that...those security robots could be fun company." As he flashed Sasuke a grin, the dark-haired boy flushed, practically seeing dirty images connected with him and his sight of Kabuto's lab coat ruined and disheveled hair, thus exaggerating a scene that did not took place at all.

"Hn. We're going home."

"Hai Sensei..."

As they arrived home, Sasuke immediately went to his room and dropped on the bed, exhausted from his trip.

The journey might be short but the strain of the teleport pods disassembling and reassembling his body had wore his system out. Just as he was about to fall to sleep, he felt someone pull at his feet causing him to drop to the floor.

Just as he was about to punch the intruder, he instead was thrown to the wall.

"Gee teme... It is rather rude of you to come home and not tending to your guest who waited for hours, bored and tired."

Wait... he recognized that voice!

"Naruto!"

"Naruto? Who's that?" He turned to a familiar face, the same face he stared at just a few hours ago, the same face that caused him nightmares and gave him comfort at the same time. It's too bad it can't remember who it really is. But that can be arranged.

Making his way to his chair, he looked at his creation, still pondering how it got here. But of course, he had no time worry as the other one had not waited for an answer.

"Oh and by the way, I'm UX15. Those jerks... Them and their scary white dresses told me you needed me and bam! All I got is an empty dark room. What's up with that? And if you don't know, I woke up from a cold room... And have I met you before? You're familiar. Anyway, as I was saying, I am called UX15. Get it? U-X-1-5. Before you start calling me weird names, you better know that and---"

The familiarity of it swept him in a nostalgia. And forgetting where he is or who he was, he stopped the now shocked humanoid's speech as he hugged it tightly.

When he finally let go, he faced a very red face, almost resembling a ripe tomato.

"You jerk. You're weird you know. First you called me Naruto and now you just hugged me without even talking... And now..." When the humanoid saw him smirk, it pouted.

"Ugh. I'm not going to bother talking to you if you're not going to listen. But could you at least tell me your name?"

"Alright." Sasuke began, slowly loosing himself to the presence of the one he yearned for in millenia.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke-sensei. Now, let's take a rest, I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?"

"Fine, fine. Now, where am I supposed to sleep?"

Sasuke smirked. "Where else? Beside me, of course. Now get on the bed and turn off the lights."

"What? You... expect me to sleep with you?"

"Uh... yes?"

"Gah! You're weird. Fine..." The humanoid said in a slightly embarrassed voice as it climbed on the bed and snuggled with the nearest closest warmth.

Sasuke looked at the person snuggled up close to him. This is just what he had dreamed of doing. As he thought life is going according to plan, he had started to see the complications that might arise sooner. He was thrilled by having the chance to correct his past mistake. But what would happen if he was found out? Would he take on Kyuubi's proposal? He now stood at a crossroad: Be found out and get exiled or remain in secrecy with Kyuubi's protection... None of the two options appeals. But even he doesn't know what to do.

All that matter is now, he had a chance to correct his error... now... he had a chance for redemption...

But is it really what he wanted? Did he prefer artificial reality to the hellish, factual reality? Time will reveal all things.

Trivia: Hey, have you remember LaMB? The main inspiration for this story? The advertisements for it sounds great. And the idea of science fiction (sci-fi) interested me. But after watching the one-hour special, it is disappointing. It lacks developments and doesn't explain a lot of things. It shows how the LaMBs are produced, major fights, then the doctor is seen kissing his LaMB on a beatiful background filled with flowers. It disappointed me that this is the last time I'll be basing from LaMB. The future chapters may bear resemblance and similarities to the OVA "Ai no Kusabi". Thanks.

And remember, if you haven't done it yet, please put this in your story alert list so you'll be informed when a new chapter is posted. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 4: Gateway to Memories

-o-o-o-

Chapter 4: Gateway to Memories

-o-o-o-

"Checking environmental conditions. Luna's light spectrum started to release all shades. White light detected. Good Morning Uchiha-sensei. Our schedule for today is suspended. Please prepare for the press conference tomorrow." A computerized woman's voice awakened Sasuke from his deep slumber along with a soft electric shock from the nearby laser emitters jolted him wide awake.

Soon, he was showering in his bathroom. As he went out to dress up, he caught sight of his creation, still asleep on his bed.

A rare genuine smile graced his face before a smirk conquered it. He crept nearer and pulled the sheets where the humanoid was lying. As he did so, UX15 fell out of the bed. The impact caused it to wake up. Annoyed at the abrupt and deliberate harm, the humanoid quickly hurled himself towards the scientist and held him by the collar.

"You bastard!"

The smirk never left Sasuke's face. "Hn. At least now, you're awake."

"Grr... You... I'm going to forgive you this time. But it hurts you know." It responded as it rubbed its butt, which took the impact.

"Hn... Get used to it."

"I will!"

"Hn."

"Can you say anything besides 'hn'?" It asked him, annoyed and still cranky from sleep.

"I could. But I wouldn't waste my breath on a loser like you." Sasuke's eyes lit up, already predicting the next thing that would happen.

"What? Take that back you jerk!"

"Why would I deny the truth?" That was the last straw. The humanoid's patience broke and it attacked Sasuke.

The fight instead led to a fierce pillow fight. The neatly piled papers and documents littered the tiled steel. And broken vases and electronic devices graced the hard and metallic floor. But both didn't seem to care.

Their exchange of fists and pillow throwing was sadly interrupted when a beep rang through the room and an electronic female voice announced the arrival of their meal.

"Doctor, breakfast is ready. UX15, Uchiha-sensei, enjoy your meal!" As the voice faded, Sasuke and Naruto's fight, or rather bonding come to a pause as Sasuke himself rested himself on his sofa.

"Well, that was fun. Don't you agree UX15?"

"Hah! I nearly beat your ass! Don't you brush it off like nothing."

"Hn. Now, let's eat our breakfast before it gets cold. Miso Ramen for you." At this, UX15 didn't spare any time to argue as it dashed to the dining area and sat on the metallic round chairs. Against his thin orange suit, it was cold, but he didn't mind it as the ramen warmed up his system.

Just as he was finishing his 8th bowl, Sasuke entered the room followed with the order and cleanliness management robot which emptied its cargo on a shredder bin and deactivates itself to a corner.

"You are such an idiot. You left me there with all the mess you started. Dobe." Sasuke smirked. And just like he predicted, it glared at him.

"Don't call me that. And especially not in front of the ramen." Sasuke just chuckled at its response and sat on his chair.

Upon finishing their meal, Sasuke led UX15 to his living room and gave him the remote control.

"Dobe, I'll have to take care of something. I'll be right back. Entertain yourself with television. And remember, channe 14 and 32 is rated X, do not venture there."

"Don't call me that... And...." The humanoid's attention shifted to the television in front of him. As it realized that Sasuke has already left, a huge grin graced its lips as it pressed a few buttons on the remote control.

"Woah! This is..." Eyes wide as a saucer, it felt itself getting sucked in the world of the television, suddenly feeling tight somewhere.

While the humanoid was enjoying itself, its creator had ventured into the deepest recess of Dome 360. Tracing the paths through the rails, through rusty metals and malfunctioning computers, he accessed an area sealed with the most potent and complex jutsu. After deactivating the genjutsu on the area, he gazed upon his greatest invention.

"Hmm... My soul preservation device. Hahaha. Soon, my project will come to its final stage. And then, all shall be better." His black eyes transformed into malicious red ones, its iris surrounded with three almond-shape chakra analyzer.

As he found his journal to start typing into it, something struck him as odd.

"Wait a minute, I never did finish the final phase of the production. I remember that Kyuubi had stopped it. Also, why is Naruto's body created when I specifically ran randomized model picker. It's odd that the human body acquired Naruto's personality without going through my soul device."

"Damn.", he said as realization hit him. "I never intended to create him this early. I have not yet finished the memory sealing jutsu. This is not going according to plan."

As he exited the room, his eyes caught sight of a record just beside the plans for the soul preservation device.

"Hm... What is this.." He picked it up and read it, only to find out it was Naruto's diary. He had accidentally stolen it on his monthly spying missions at Sound, 3000 years ago. Why hadn't he read it before? Or more importantly, why had he left it lying there? This would definitely speed up the memory implantation phase of the plan.

Smiling to himself, he picked up the diary and slipped it on his pocket. After putting back the sealing jutsu, he ascended back to his room only to meet Kabuto.

"Sasuke-sensei, I was about to enter your room and found it locked. Thank goodness I found you." Kabuto said, in a tired voice. It is apparent that he had ran all the way to his room.

"And what do you need Kabuto?"

"Sensei, Kyuubi-sama wanted you to know that the ruling elite will be meeting you tomorrow after the press conference. They wanted to meet you personally."

"Is that all?"

"Also, there is one thing..."

"What is it?"

"The council of Sound has given direct order that you create at least 100 human bodies for them. The deadline will be next week. But we have not yet..." Sasuke interrupted him.

"Really? And what about the funding?"

"But sensei, we have not yet perfected its production."

"I asked for information regarding the funding."

"But Sasuke...."

"Do not address me that way! Now are you going to tell me about the funding or not?" Sasuke raised his voice in annoyance.

Sensing his master's annoyance, he quickly replied, "They say that they will fund it personally and Dome 360 will not be limited to any amount, which means that we have limitless budget since they have shifted their attention to our "BioCreation Project" which Kyuubi-sama had informed them about."

A smirk slowly ebbed away Sasuke's annoyance. "Really? Then prepare the test chamber. We will demonstrate MASS CREATION. Inform the team of this."

"But sensei..."

"Kabuto, one of these days I'll kick you out of this Dome. You're more trouble than you're worth. The next time you contradict me again, and you'll find yourself at the next internment station. Is that clear?

"Yes... Sasuke-_sensei_" Kabuto scowled at Sasuke's already turned back.

"And don't even bother. I'll inform the others myself." Sasuke said as he entered his room.

As Sasuke entered the room, he noted how dark it is. A distant romantic song and speech greeted him, making him wrinkle his face in disgust.

"Eric... Ah!! Yes... Right there. I never knew..." Sasuke noted how slutty that sounded.

"Shhh... Hush Rodel. Together, we'll climb up to the heights of ecstasy. And then, once the yakuza are gone, we'll move in to that house I promised."

As Sasuke went closer to his living room, the gigantic screen displayed two men's slick body, moving together in unison, each crying with delight.

"Eric!"

"Rodel!"

"Ahhh!!" A third voice joined in. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw his beloved UX15, naked and in front of the television, its white juices splattered over his beloved sofa.

"UX15! What are you doing? I told you not to..."

"Heheh... Gomen Sasuke... But that was fun..." As Sasuke was about to reply, the other one had already fallen asleep, driven by exhaustion of his activity. Sasuke just smiled and covered the other one with a blanket, driving temptation away from his sight.

He went to his kitchen and opened the windows. He typed the preferred lunch on his Kitchen main computer and returned back to the living room, hastily turning away from the Yaoi Network Station, which is on channel 14 and turned to United News Network, featuring BioCreation Project.

He prepared some new clothes for his guest. When it wakes up, they'll have all afternoon to have fun and work on a friendship that was lost. But then again, ignorance is bliss. And when Sasuke realized the artificial nature of his soon to be lover, he'll shatter, not for real love, but Fake Love.


	6. Chapter 5: Restarting the Cycle

-o-o-o-

Chapter 5: Restarting the Cycle

-o-o-o

"Checking environmental conditions... Luna's light spectrum has reflected light red, signifying meteor rains. Good morning Uchiha-sensei, your interview is starting three hours from now. Your schedule has been changed. Please update your status to the central employment system. Your presence is then needed at the central processing system, the ruling elite are waiting for you in the main control room."

The dark-haired scientist stirred from sleep, awakened by his programmed alarm clock and immediately informed by his droid assistant of his daily schedule. He stole a glance to UX15 as he entered his bathroom.

Parted lips and a relaxed expression from his creation brought a tiny smile to his face. He would let it rest for now, it's probably still tired from their activities the previous day. It's only been one day and they are closer than ever and suddenly earned deep trust from each other.

He stepped up and started to shower, preparing himself for a long day of interview and annoying questions.

After his bath, he wore his usual blue suit, his typical outfit for any important gathering. After a while he programmed a droid worker to inform UX15 of his departure as well as giving instruction to take care of his creation and tend to its needs.

Once he had taken a light breakfast, he quickly went to Kabuto's room. The assistant quickly answered to his master's call and opened the door.

"Yes Uchiha-sensei?"

"Why are you not dressed?" The other informed, irritation clearly apparent in his voice. "The press conference will be starting a few hours later."

"Well, Uchiha-sensei, I was---"

"I am not interested in any of your fanciful excuses. Listen, I rescued your life 3000 years ago and I'd expect your loyalty to me and only me. And I expect total obedience and execute my every command to the letter, am I understood?"

"Yes, sir." Kabuto replied in a soft voice.

"I'm glad you know that simple fact, Kabuto. Now you prepare yourself and gather the rest of the personnel, they ought to be present in the conference."

"Yes sir." Kabuto quickly went back to his room as Sasuke went on his way.

The trip to the employment data room is uneventful. He only need to punch a few codes and his schedule was reset and returned to normal, verifying his presence. With the main control room adjacent to the employment data room, he only need to walk a few distance and he'll be arriving at the designated room.

As he entered the said meeting place, he was suddenly greeted by Kyuubi and the rest of the nine former tailed beasts. Now representing planetary divisions, they too were interested at the prospect of human creation without the aid of sexual means.

"Ah, Sasuke-sensei, perhaps this is the first time you see the entire ruling elite gathered together. The idea of us going together is unheard of considering our pride which prevents us from agreeing with each other. But because of you, we have come together. For me, that's quite an achievement. Anyway, let's all sit down and talk about a few things."

Sasuke nodded as he sat at an empty chair next to Kyuubi.

"Anyway, to start this meeting, we are getting direct to the point and avoid any unnecessary pleasantries. Shukaku, if you would like to take charge?" Kyuubi hinted at his partner.

"Indeed Kyuubi-sama. Anyway Uchiha-sama, we, the ruling elite have decided to pay Dome 360 a visit out of pure curiosity. We are interested in your so called "BioCreation Project". And with the details that Kyuubi-sama had given unto us, I am quite sure that it is only imperative that we take charge of your operation. We are not meaning to relieve you of your duty. But we are proposing to incorporate Dome 360 to the ruling elite, as well as your entire group and reforming the planetary council with these members."

"We are willing to give you power, prestige and wealth if you agree to our proposal. You see, we wanted you to create 100 human bodies that are sentient, and well, human enough that it can be mistaken for real human. Once that's done, we can discuss your terms and conditions. What say you?"

Shukaku sat down as Sasuke raised his hand. "Pardon me Shukaku-sama...."

"I think you are mistaken with your idea of what my project really is. Allow me to inform you of what it really is. Contrary to what Shukaku mentioned, my creations are human beings, not artificial, replica and certainly not robotic, or made in metal. The bodies are made from cells, created by specialized machines, and its brain grown from a test tube."

"The process is discussed in the plans and the documentation. I would like to clear that up. My biocreations are not copy and not robots. They are real."

"Indeed. Thank you for clearing that up." Kyuubi spoke. "But the real question is, do you accept our proposal? We want answers, Sasuke-kun... The conference will start a few minutes and we won't want to keep them waiting now do we?"

"In the name of all the scientist of Dome 360, I accept your offers. But of course, you have to abide by our conditions and terms, too."

"Certainly, the ruling elite have one word, and we honor contracts and promises. Well, that's all, we will be waiting for that 100 human beings." Kyuubi stated.

Sasuke merely smirked. "Then you may stay for a while, for we will create these 100 human beings right before your eyes. On the third moonrise from now, we will perform mass creation of human beings. I'll be going now. A few droids will be sent to tend to your needs. Excuse me."

With a nod from the rest of the council members, Sasuke departed from the room and headed to the conference room where a group of reporters and journalists were waiting for him. But before he left, he slipped a small note into Kyuubi's hands, which made the former demon smirk. It read:

_I accept to serve you Kyuubi-sama. We'll discuss this later. Come meet me in the central cafeteria after this._

As Sasuke entered the conference room, he was already greeted with a hundred of reporters from different planets. He recognized even some of the uniform as coming from other divisions and galaxies.

"Good morning Uchiha-sensei. We were informed by the ruling elite about your latest successful project called, the "BioCreation Project". We all know that it have been a long goal of the entire system and the five main planets, to create new life."

"And your project looks very promising. Please, can you tell us how you come up with this project?"

"Well, it's really simple that I am quite frustrated with myself after I discovered it. You see, we only need to..."

The conference went on and on. And while Sasuke was busy answering the questions, somewhere in his chambers, his creation stirred to life.

"Good Morning UX15, I am called S4KU-U18 but you can call me any name you want. Uchiha-sensei would want to inform you that he is currently on an important meeting and for that reason, he sent me to tend to your needs."

"Really? What is that bastard up to, now? That guy is weird you know... We only have met for a few times and he already been intimate with me. I sure do hope he's sincere with me."

"What do you mean?" The other asked it.

"Nothing. Hey, I know, I'll call you Aya-chan. How would that be?"

"I think I'll like it UX15. Now, what do you want for lunch?"

"Call me Ruto-chan."

"Eh?" The metallic droid asked.

"I had a dream last night, and I felt that I was with someone very special to me. He kept calling me "Ruto-chan, Ruto-chan" but when I respond, he just kept running away from me. That's kind of weird."

"Dream? I have not experienced that one. But when I was working in the memory lab, they said that dreams are nothing but your mind's way of organizing the data acquired during the state of consciousness. It won't mean anything, I think."

"I don't understand much of what you just said, but I think there's nothing to worry about... So, how about a ramen?"

"Certainly Ruto-chan. I'll make something special. Eating computerized food is quite unappealing in my opinion."

"That's great Aya-chan! Now I'll have to entertain myself with my favorite thing, TV!" He said as he positioned himself in front of Sasuke's gigantic screen, while the worker droid busy itself in Sasuke's kitchen.

- - -

- - -

* I believe that the name of the daughter of the Ramen Shop owner is Ayame, please correct me if I'm mistaken

* Reminder: If you haven't done it yet, please put this story in your alert list so you will be informed when a new chapter is up. Thanks for reading...


	7. Chapter 6: Hazy Visions

-o-o-o-

Chapter 6: Hazy Visions

-o-o-o-

Sasuke entered the room. The dark lifeless room seemed to be deserted but one could see a human form cuddling with a metallic robot in front of the television screen. An empty bowl showing traces of ramen suggests that they have been asleep for a long time.

Still tired from the previous activities and tiresome interview, he silently made his way to the living room and switched off the television which is still showing a shonen-ai movie entitled "Pico to Rico to Doco" from channel 32.

Shaking his head, he deactivated the worker droid to save batteries and carried UX15 to his bed. He wrote on his journal for a few seconds and snuggled with UX15.

The bright light of space station Luna illuminated the room. And its serene, calming rays sent the scientist quickly to sleep despite the troubles that filled his mind.

-o-o-o-

Morning came and Sasuke woke up from his deep slumber. Surprised at the silence of the room, he quickly noticed the absence of the warm body that he had grown to love. Dread suddenly coursed through his body.

Armed with stun gun and tracking devices, he was about to leave his chamber when he smelled something delicious from the kitchen. Slapping his forehead for his lack of attention, he quickly went to the kitchen and saw his beloved, happily cooking breakfast, oblivious to the worry that he had caused the doctor.

Filled with relief, Sasuke hugged the golden-haired boy and kissed its neck.

"UX15! I thought you have gone out!"

Filled with surprise, it nearly jump but managed to hold on to Sasuke.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I was just worried. For one, the computer systems didn't alert me and woke me up, and two, you were gone and I didn't know you were just here!"

UX15 laughed at its companions outburst. "You worry too much. Now sit down, and I'll explain everything to you during breakfast. Okay? Relax."

Sighing with relief, Sasuke entered the dining room and sat down on one of the chairs. His mind suddenly shifted to the proposal the council offered him. Is it really wise to allow them more access to the project? But of course, funding is crucial and without it, the possibility of success to his project, despite for his resourcefulness and willingness, is zero. And what about Kyuubi's proposal? Is it wise to agree to his terms? Not to mention he was shaken by the elite's confession."

_Flashback_

_Sasuke entered the central cafeteria, just like he told Kyuubi and found the former demon already on one of the table with a cup of coffee in front of him._

"_How nice of you to join me Sasuke-kun. Sit down. Do you want some coffee?" He was met with a suspicious look from the scientist which caused him to laugh._

"_Don't worry, no one will hear what will be spoken here. So relax."_

"_And should I believe you?" Sasuke said as he found a chair and sat across Kyuubi._

"_Ouch. I'm hurt Sasuke-kun. We have been through together. I helped you attain the prestige that you have and even funded your most beloved project and yet you have no faith in me?" The elite feigned being hurt and clutch his chest._

"_Cut the drama Kyuubi. What is it that you want from me?"_

"_Ah... Direct to the point, as always. I was hoping to chat."_

"_Listen Kyuubi, I have no time for this. I'm tired and I want to know your proposition, now!" The scientist growled, the stress of the conference lowering his patience._

"_Alright, Sasuke. I'll come direct to the point. You know how the ruling elite works. I don't think it's wise of you to accept the offer. Naturally, I expected you to decline. But I was surprised that you accepted it."_

"_What do you mean?" The other asked, confused as to why a member of the ruling elite would talk like this. "I don't know why you're so against the idea."_

"_Sasuke, Sasuke Sasuke... You should have weighed down the consequences first. You don't know what they're capable of. Now that you have given them full access to the project, there's no telling what they might discover. This makes it more difficult for me to give you protection."_

"_And why would you be so intent in helping me?" The other's suspicion rose up once more._

"_Heh... Still suspicious of my motives? Like you, I also am interested in the boy's resurrection. You see, I have grown, dare I say it, attached to the kid. He's unique and he was the only one to bring out the real me. Don't get me wrong, I tried hard to bring him back. But we are connected by the seal, and the only way for me to save myself is to cut off that connection, preventing me from saving him in time."_

"_I guess you could say, I partly blame myself for what happened. You wouldn't have guessed that a destructive demon like me would open up to others would you?" The elite laughed bitterly "But I did. Somehow, I acted like the father that he never had."_

_Sasuke was speechless. Guilt and sadness came rushing back to him. Before he could think of something, Kyuubi started talking once again._

"_And of course, I am guilty of the same crime I accused you of. I used the money of the government for my own reasons or more specifically, to atone for my crimes. So right now, we have to watch each other's back. Contact me when you have the time. I'm leaving."_

_Sasuke nodded as he slowly made his way back to his room._

_End of Flashback_

Sasuke was jerked back to reality when he heard a loud 'thud' in front of him.

"Eat up! Aya-chan told me how to cook and I made you your favorite rice balls." UX15 smiled at him.

"Aya-chan? Who is that?" He asked as he tasted the rice balls in front of him.

"It's the droid you sent. Her name is kind of long so I gave her a nickname."

"Hn. This is actually good."

"Really?" The other's eyes shone with happiness.

"Yes. Thanks UX15."

"You can call me Ruto-chan." Sasuke's eyes narrowed at this.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Where have you heard that name?"

"Is it important? Well, of course it is, you asked it! Anyway, while you were away yesterday, I have a dream. It's really weird you know. I saw myself lying on some battlefield with someone holding me. He was crying and kept saying "Ruto-chan! Ruto-chan... Forgive me..." I was about to reach out to him but he disappeared. Then I saw him running away from me."

"I don't know but that name felt special to me as well as the person."

Sasuke's eyes widened. It's exactly the same scene that had just happened right after their battle. This forced a lone tear to escape from his left eye.

"Sasuke? Is something wrong?" Sasuke shook his head as he wiped the tear away and smiled at UX15

"Nothing. The food is delicious. Thanks, Ruto-chan." The other smiled back, feeling warm at the way Sasuke mentioned its name.

"Ne, Sasuke, what are we doing to do today?" Just mentioning that question jolted Sasuke from his chair.

"Ruto-chan! I forgot to check my schedule. That stupid computer has failed to notify me."

"Oh! You mean that stupid voice that greets us every morning? Well, I turned it off. I figured you need a rest."

"You idiot! There could be any important announcements!" Sasuke said as he typed on his main computer. And before UX15 could explain itself, the computerized voice that it hated so much blared across the room.

"Welcome to the main system. Uchiha-sensei, your schedule has been reset. You are free for today. But prepare for a meeting tomorrow. Kabuto-sensei has perform a small gathering in preparation for a mass production the day after tomorrow."

"Damn that Kabuto..." Sasuke muttered to himself. He glanced at his creation and he was met with a worried expression.

"Did Ruto-chan do something wrong? Did I make you miss something?" This made him rush to it and gave it a reassuring hug.

"Don't worry. You did nothing wrong." And he was greeted with the widest smile he had ever seen.

"Say, Ruto-chan... Want to do something fun?" The man smirked at his creation.

"What? What are you talking about?" But before more words are spoken, he already carried his creation to his bed. Soon, clothes were scattered and delightful sounds filled the once quiet room.

-o-o-o-

A Friendly Reminder: If you are interested in the story, please put this in your story alert list. Adding it to your favorite story list will not inform you if a new chapter is added. Thanks for your time.


	8. Chapter 7: On Shaky Grounds

-o-o-o-

Chapter 7: On Shaky Grounds

-o-o-o-

Ruto-chan woke up to a cold bed, suddenly realizing the absence of its human creator and lover. Just dwelling on that thought brought a faint blush on its cheeks. It was kind of shaken over the quickness of the advancement of their relationship and the increasing intimacy of their activities, it thought that it'll have to leave time to reveal everything.

It tried to went out of the bed, but its legs are still shaky and a sharp pain made it aware of its abused bottom. As a result from this, it fell from the bed. Having difficulty in standing up, it felt itself being lifted to the ground. Seeing who helped it made it grin widely.

"Aya-chan!" The droid just flashed a hologram with a smiling face.

"Glad to see you awake, Ruto-chan. Uchiha-sensei is currently on a meeting. He didn't want to wake you up so he sent me here to assist you."

"Oh. I was wondering what's up with that jerk. He kept disappearing on me. Makes me feel he's just using me or something." It lowered its head.

"Now, don't think that Ruto-chan. I'm sure the doctor valued you the most." The droid said in a reassuring manner but the semi-human is not to be comforted.

It shook its head violently. "No! Don't you see how weird it is? It's only just a few days and we're already intimate. Plus, what happened yesterday, it was different from our first time."

"Ruto-chan? What happened?" The droid inquired as it saw the sadness on the semi-human. "I thought that you are happy. The two of you are so close."

The other just shifted its gaze to the floor. "Yesterday was fun. But, he had been rougher. That jerk even punched me!" To prove its point, it indicated the bruised part on his face, to which the droid suddenly caressed quickly in a gesture of comfort.

"Ruto-chan. I'm sure there's just something that's bothering him. Stress does that to many people."

"Really?"

"Sure. And don't forget, you are the only one that Sasuke 'played' with. That has to say something, right?"

This seem to comfort UX15 as the semi-human smiled wide.

"Yes! I guess you're right. Aya-chan, I'm sorry. It must have been weird on you when I'm getting worked up over a tiny stuff." The droid just shook its head.

"Your reaction is quite understandable, Ruto-chan. But if you trust him, then I'm sure you will find your future life rewarding. You do trust him, don't you?"

And instantly, Ruto-chan defended itself. "Sure I trust him! I trust him with my life!"

"Then that's good to know, Ruto-chan. So how about you lie there, and I'll take a look at your anal area. Just strip off your clothing while I get the first aid kit."

"Hai!" UX15 replied as he assisted himself back to the bed. For a few minutes, Aya-chan came back with a box with red cross and a ramen bowl.

"Come on, let's look at your wounds." It inspected the other with a red beam from its robotic eye.

"My, my my, Ruto-chan. You DO have lots of wounds. These scratches... Could it be?..." Then it thought of something. Hating to see the boy upset, it finds a way to lighten up the mood. "You just drove your Uchiha to pure passion. How nice. You made him lose control."

Aya-chan told the other as it started cleaning up the wounds. This seems to direct the other's attention since instead of wincing at the droid's every stroke, UX15 shifted his gaze on the floor with a huge blush on its face.

The droid just smiled as it continued to bandage Ruto-chan's bruises.

"There, all done. Now, eat your ramen. You need to restore your energy."

"Yup, yup! It's miso flavored too! Thanks Aya-chan!" UX15 wasted no time as it dive into its bowl and started eating rapidly.

"It's my pleasure Ruto-chan. I'll be right back. I'll be making your second bowl of ramen."

"Yay! Seconds! I do like your ramen Aya-chan."

"Hehe. You give me too much credit Ruto-chan." As the droid made its way to the kitchen, it can't help to sink into its limited intelligence and think. _What could Uchiha-sensei be planning? A deep gash on its back, a torn butt, a bruised face... I'm familiar about the human game called "Bondage and Discipline" but surely, it couldn't be serious right? _

Then it shook its robotic head. _What am I thinking? After all, we're just a project of this Dome. I just hope that Ruto-chan will be alright. I may not be programmed to think independently, but I can see the dark clouds of a storm._

While the rest of the afternoon flies fast within Sasuke's room and his beloved Ruto-chan is enjoying in a blissful ignorance, Sasuke is having a serious time with his team.

"...that is what we must do. We will have to accept this proposal. For this, this is the sign of prestige, power and influence. When incorporated to the ruling elite, Dome 360 will no longer be known as just any scientific dome but as a ruling body. We will be the main spotlight, and all shall go through our authority before the ruling elite will approve them."

"This marks the end of our journey. The sweat, blood and time that we have rendered unto the completion of this project will finally give rise to our sweet reward. On the next moonrise, we will have to show the ruling elite what we are truly capable of."

"And from here henceforth, we shall rise to the top. We shall be known as "the brains of the elite", and together, we shall exist at the top of the scientific chain, forever dominating the entire system. Scientists of Dome 360, now is the time to claim our most coveted price. Now is the time to perform mass creations of sentient being. Now is the time to rise. It is time to rule! What say you?"

Sasuke gazed from his platform and looked at the enthusiastic and eager face of his scientists.

"We accept Uchiha-sama!" Sasuke smirked.

"Good. Now you are bound to my rule. You will follow me and only me. Because therein lies the success of Dome 360. Only if you follow me shall we rise to the top. What say you? Should you follow me and rise, or fall and vanish?"

"We follow you Uchiha-sama!"

"In the name of Dome 360, we shall rise." Sasuke's smirk couldn't get any wider as visions of power, lordship and people bowing down to him filled his power-hungry mind, he left the platform with a parting speech.

"Scientists of Dome 360, may the light of Luna shine upon us. For the time has come for us to lead. We are now on our way to power and glory. Those who shall refuse to obey me will be expelled from this Dome. Do remember that I and I alone know of this project. Therefore, you can not and none of you can take over my position. Is that understood?"

"Yes Uchiha-sama"

"Then prepare yourselves. The next day after tomorrow, we shall show the ruling elite, what we can do." As Sasuke exited the room, he was once again confronted by Kabuto.

"What do you want Kabuto?"

"Sasuke-sama, our project is not yet stable. How can you be sure that everything will be fine?"

"I am certain because I propagated this project Kabuto! We have discussed this time and time again. I'll let you off the hook this time, Kabuto. But next time, I'll see to it personally that you're out of this Dome. Is that clear?"

"Yes Uchiha-sama."

"Good." Once Kabuto was out of hearing distance, he quickly opened his communication watch and set the signal to Kyuubi's receiver.

"Communication port open." Indicated his device.

"Hello Kyuubi..."

"Hello Sasuke. So, is everything alright? I'm glad you called. The Ruling Body is now on the move You must be careful from now on."

"I don't think that is of any concern now, Kyuubi. It is all taken care of."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing of importance. But know this, your reign is short-lived." Before the elite could respond, the connection was cut off.

Sasuke smiled to himself, satisfied at his accomplishment and entered the quests quarters where the ruling elite stayed.

"Sasuke... Fancy seeing you at a time like this."

"Yes. But I have a proposal for you."

"What is it?" Shukaku asked.

"When you incorporate Dome 360 into your fold, I want to seat with the ruling elite and replace Kyuubi in his position."

"What? No! What made you think we would allow a local scientist to rule with the elite?"

"If you would listen to me, you would see the atrocities that your supposedly leader had done and the heinous crime he had concealed from the public."

"Kyuubi won't do such a thing! Why should we believe you?"

"Haven't you noticed how he kept disappearing? Or his odd actions? And besides, I have evidence." Sasuke smirked as he saw the others' shocked expressions.

"I was planning to release it to the media but..."

"You must not! Once we confirmed that this is genuine, we will confront the issue. And we will deal with Kyuubi and answer to your demands. So hand us that envelope."

"Certainly. But remember, I have duplicated them. Don't even think of burning them."

"Rest assured that the ruling council shall not distort facts. But if this evidence is found to be fraudulent, you will answer, with your life."

"You won't find that to be a problem. You will see in that tape, that I am actually tempted to join him, but my conscience and my rationality decided to change my mind earlier and present it to you."

With that, Sasuke left the room, a victorious smirk on his face and plans already formed in his head. He sure is glad to have recorded their conversation.

-o-o-o-

And that concludes chapter 7. As our story draws to a close more secrets are revealed. Tune in for the next chapter. Possible preview:

Ruto-chan felt someone shaking his shoulder.

"I'm trying to sleep." But he got no more time to comprehend as he was thrown harshly to the wall.

"I want you now, Naruto. And I'm going to have you!"

"I am not Naruto... Sasuke? Is that you? What are you--" He felt a sharp pain as Sasuke injected him something. His grip on reality failed and his vision went black.

The following chapters will definitely be interesting. And note, Ruto-chan will no longer be referred as 'it' but 'he'. Next chapter: Ascension to Power.


	9. Chapter 8: Ascension to Power

-o-o-o-

Chapter 8: Ascension to Power

-o-o-o-

"Alright Aya-chan, it's already night time. I guess I'll have to deactivate you."

"If you wish to. But it won't be necessary."

"You need to rest too."

"Right. Good night Ruto-chan."

"Good night Aya-chan! Sweet dreams!"

Having decided that it's time to take a rest, Ruto-chan deactivated the droid as he himself climbed up to the bed that he and Sasuke shared.

"Hmm... Sasuke sure is late. But I'll go to sleep now. I'll get him to play with me tomorrow." He grinned as thousands of images filled his mind.

"I'll better get ready. I know what we could do. We could train together and he could teach me what chakra is. Then I'll use those scrolls that Aya-chan showed me." He smiled to himself. After deciding how to bond with the scientist that he is starting to fall in love with, he slowly closed his eyes and dream of fun and happiness and all the pleasant things that he planned to do.

He was in the middle of a pleasant dream, and all is peaceful and quiet when he felt a violent shaking on his shoulder.

"Go away, I'm trying to sleep." He mumbled out of annoyance. But instead of letting it go, the intruder slammed the semi human to a wall.

"Naruto, I want you now. And I WILL have you." The other gripped his wrist and position them above his head.

"What are you talking about? I am not Naruto!" All he saw is Sasuke's smirking face before he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder and his consciousness left him.

=Warning, the following scenes may contain elements not suitable for young audiences. Scroll down until indicated it's safe. Should you decide to scroll down, you have missed major points. Read this at your own decision.=

Ruto-chan slowly regained his vision to find himself lying on their bed, suddenly feeling very cold.

"What happened? Is all of that a dream?" He asked himself. He realized his error when he tried to get out of the bed. Feeling his wrists securely tied by metallic bonds, he then realized that the event that took place last night is real. Before he can call out for help, Sasuke came into view, holding a case. This mere sight alone made Ruto-chan blushed.

"Ahh, you're awake, Naruto."

"Who is this Naruto? I am not Naruto." He protested but the other would not listen.

"It is you, Naruto. Do not play dumb with me. I now know that you have regained your memories right from the beginning. You're just playing with me, and I can't tolerate that." Sasuke glared at him, as he hold an odd-shaped whip with tiny thorns on it.

"Listen to me Sasuke. I am Ruto-chan, UX15, your creation, remember?"

"No no no, Naruto. You have played with me long enough, and now, it is time you play my games. Bad boys like you need to be punished." The dark-haired scientist smirked as he hit the poor semi human's body with the whip.

The sharp pain made UX15 realized that he is indeed, naked, and that Sasuke is not playing their usual games.

"What is the meaning of this Sasuke?"

"Just relax, Naruto. You'll enjoy this game. I'll make sure of it."

"I'm telling you, I am not--" But before he could continue, he felt a gag being strap around his mouth. Despite his struggles, he is not successful in breaking free.

"Now, let the games, begin!" Sasuke uttered with joy as he randomly hit the creation before him.

Bleeding and unable to form coherent thoughts, UX15 concentrated on bracing himself from the blows and hits that landed on his delicate skin. Just as he thought that it would last forever, he felt Sasuke stopped. Sighing with relief, he turned a grateful eye to Sasuke.

The other man mistook this for the permission to continue.

"See? You're starting to like this Naruto. Look at you painted in red. Isn't that beautiful? You are very cute, you know." He stared at the boy's body, already covered in red blood.

"Really?" He blushed, despite for the pain his wounds emitted every second. "You think so?"

"Yes, Naruto. And I'm going to give you the best memory that you could ever have."

_I will be Naruto if that's what he wants. For now, I will endure this. I trust him and I will not let him down. _UX15 thought as he closed his eyes, seeing the metallic baseball bat that Sasuke is holding.

"With this, we shall start a bond that's beyond anything, a bond that not even death can conquer. Do you like that Naruto?"

"Yes, I'd like that." Naruto replied, feeling his trust waver for a bit. But remembering his last conversation with Aya-chan made him realized his need to trust his partner.

"Good. You're finally realizing it. Here we go!" With all his might, Sasuke hit Naruto's torso with the bat. The other's cry of pain had started to cloud his vision.

"Yes! You're starting to enjoy this Naruto. Do you want more?"

Not wanting to displease the other, he just nodded, a few tears, which went unnoticed by the other fell from his eyes.

"That's a good Naruto. You want to get fed? I bet you do." He heard the other undoing his zippers. Feeling something cold on his butt, he opened his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"This will make an easy entry. Our previous sessions were enforced by your saliva. But seeing as you are in no condition, I thought we need some lubrication. Now, get ready." Sasuke applied a generous amount of lubricant on Naruto's entrance.

Without waiting for anymore time, Sasuke pushed his penis deep into his partner, suddenly feeling the soft insides wrapping on his tool. He felt himself wrapped in flames, flying to a sky of heavens that lifted his very soul.

"Naruto!" He started a slow motion, in and out as he felt the other's insides suck his penis back.

"Sasuke!" The other is starting to get turned on. Amidst the bruises and wounds on his body, he still managed to get an erection.

"That's nice, Naruto. You're getting the hang of it." He said as he wrapped his arms around the erection and started to pump it. This earned him a pleased sigh.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" When the other replied a nod, he hastened his pace.

"This is it, Naruto. Let's go together!" As he slipped in and out of reality, some sort of white flooded his vision, wrapping his entire body in intense heat. He felt his hear skipped a beat as he released inside Naruto, who followed in releasing his sign of enjoyment all over the scientist's hand.

=Safe Place. But if you're still curious, you can always scroll back up and see what you have missed. -grins-.=

"That... Was.... Fun. Right Naruto?" He smirked, still panting from their activity.

"Yes, Sasuke."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. From now on, we'll be doing this everyday. Well, I got to go, I'll release you later."

"What? Sasuke, you can't be serious." He shouted, but Sasuke had already left, with the door locked.

While he was out, he managed to get himself clean and into his lab coat. A smirked never left his face. _Naruto is back. My project is a success._

Just as Sasuke was on his way, Kabuto stopped him. Annoyance suddenly flared inside Sasuke.

"What is it, Kabuto?"

"Sasuke, the ruling elite would like to inform you about Kyuubi-sama's capture. While he is standing trial, you are temporarily, the supreme leader of planet Sound."

The anger died down as an urge to laugh filled him. Intense desire and happiness coursed through his vein.

"Really? Why thank you Kabuto. You may leave." Sasuke smirked to himself as he set his destination to the rooftop, intent on attending the trial which is currently taking place in Dome 900, the main office of the ruling elite on planet Sound. The distance might take two days but securing his rise to power is definitely worth it.

But if Sasuke thought that everything is going the right way, he is in absolute error.

-o-o-o-

May the intense Action of Chapter 8 placed you at ease. Now that our story is nearing its end, power and lust intermingled to form an impenetrable barrier.

Possible Preview:

"Sasuke, how nice of you to join us. We found Kyuubi guilty of the crimes you accused him of. From now on, you'll be the chief minister of planet Sound. We hereby appoint you as the leader, of the elite fox division. Do you accept?"

Next chapter: The Call of Power


	10. Chapter 9: The Call of Power

-o-o-o-

Chapter 9: The Call of Power

-o-o-o-

Impatient... Bored... Tired...

Sasuke had been sitting in this damned jet for one day and a half and still, it's continuous movement has not indicated his arrival to the designated location. He gripped the controller with annoyance. He had tried to speed up but the machine refused further inputs, stating that the glass surrounding the airway cannot take the pressure that would be emitted by the jet should it go any faster than its current speed.

_Forget the damn glasses. I want to be there during Kyuubi's trial. This is annoying. _Sasuke's patience was further thinned when a drainage of power forced the vehicle to go slower.

But lucky for him, he found an emergency fueling system. This alone entertained him by altering the jet's control system. With his patience forgotten, he had not realized that he had already arrived in Dome 900. He was cut off from his current activity when a security robot opened his jet.

"Uchiha-sama, my scanners indicated that you have been idle for exactly 30 minutes inside this jet. May I have information of your current activities?"

"Err... I fell asleep."

"Reason confirmed. Person validated. Identity recognized. Welcome to Dome 900. Uchiha-sama, the ruling elite is expecting you. Please proceed to the court room. Just step on that teleporter pad."

Without any other word, he walked to his left and stepped on the pad indicated. The robot pressed a few buttons on the control panel and he was transported directly to the court room, where he caught the last few sentences before Kyuubi's fall.

"--with the evidence presented and with the direct confession of the noble Kyuubi, the officer presented and prosecuted in front of the jury and justice system of planet Sound, we the council of intergalactic union have found Kyuubi the Prime Minister guilty of the case "treason" and deceptive activities. He will hereby be stripped of his position and exiled to the deserted Land of Waves in planet Konoha where he will await the ultimate punishment." Once the gravel was slammed, ten security robots dragged the surprisingly quiet Kyuubi out of the room.

Sasuke caught Kyuubi's glare and smirked at the former demon.

"This is your fault Sasuke!" The prime minister shouted at him. But his voice was drowned out when the robots teleported him to the nearest transport system.

As Sasuke made his presence known, the council gathered around him.

"Uchiha-sama, it is with great sadness and regret to inform you of this. The main funder and supporter of your project has been dragged out of the system."

"Oh really? It's such a shame, it was nearing completion and only to be stopped. Very pitiful." He acted out, trying to convince the council to support the project. He bowed his head and walked ever so slowly unto the teleport pad.

Hesitant to stop the promising project, Shukaku stepped out and grabbed Sasuke's wrist.

"We don't mean it like that Uchiha-sama. Your progress is wonderful and indeed, it is such a waste if we will just throw it away. And it's not like we will cut the entire supply off your project. We do have a deal, right?"

"That's good to know. Well, I have to get going and..."

"Wait, Sasuke. Since we have exiled Kyuubi, we have found it difficult to just leave his seat empty. And, we have found you to be a charismatic, if not intelligent man who is suited to rule others and have them follow you, so we have come to a decision."

"What is it?" Sasuke replied, trying to act calm, while inside, he was anticipating it.

The council pointed at him.

"Sasuke, you are an influential being that rivals Kyuubi's power and talents. But you possessed one thing that he does not. You are honest, dependable and true to your word. Therefore, as the ruling elite and the heart of intergalactic law and reign, we hereby appoint you as the leader and prime minister of planet Sound as well as the primary executor, judicator and leader of the ruling elite."

Sasuke was shocked. He expected something but this was too much.

"If I may interrupt, the positions that you are about to give me is a bit too high. Are you quite sure?"

"Are you doubting our decision? Allow us to explain then. We saw your potential. You may begin in your office as soon as you can. Now, we will leave this planet. As executor, you have all the power you have to acquire the necessary funding for your project. And due to Kyuubi's loss, rebellions are bound to happen by those who are still loyal to him. Therefore, we will change your rule as a dictator for safety measures."

"I will be honored."

"Good. Now, we take our leave. Lord Uchiha, we will then announce your reign to the press a few weeks from now."

"Then leave."

"Thank you Uchiha-sama."

Sasuke's smirk widened as the council left. Those fools. They should have known better. He knew that they'd be desperate to fill in Kyuubi's power. But their pride failed to see that Kyuubi's crime is not worth handing their future to his hands.

_From now on, we do things my way._

A laughter echoed throughout the courtroom as Sasuke made his way back to Dome 360. The two-day trip filled with frustration and annoyance is definitely worth it.

Meanwhile, back in Dome 360, Kabuto is getting worried. There are a few things that are odd. First Sasuke's room had gotten a bit quiet. UX15 is always making things busy. Sometimes, it would watch television. Sometimes, it would play with a few scientists and prank them while slacking.

A small smile left his face when he reached the door and heard a groan. It had been two days and still, there's no action, no life.... It feels like it's been a ghost town.

Curiosity got the better of him. He approached the door and opened it, but it was locked.

_How strange, Uchiha-sama would never lock the door when he leaves for a meeting. He knows how active UX15 can get. Hmmm, I'll have to check up on that._

Despite for his current plans on twisting the semi-human's brain, he decided against it and instead, without Sasuke's permission, implanted a small memory disk containing a personality emulating Naruto. He remembered it clearly now.

3000 years ago, it was Naruto who saved him and not Sasuke. How foolish it is of him. He is still loyal to Sasuke because the dark-haired man provided him with knowledge, funding for researches and of course, the immortality potion that allowed him to survive aging.

But that was that. He is only loyal to him because of the opportunities he might have. If not, he would have poisoned the scientist with subtle drugs the first time he met him. That arrogant attitude seriously ticks him off.

He sighed. A sudden and overwhelming desire to open the door made his hand reached out to his pocket. He pulled out an emergency security card- one that opens locked door in case of emergency. He typed an emergency code, making the door lose its control and erasing any program Sasuke had injected earlier on.

"Emergency... Emergency, a threat detected in the head scientist's security door requiring immediate action. Disabling automatic control. Reverted to Manual Control." Kabuto smirked. _This is so easy. Why would Sasuke-sama be so reckless?_

He immediately inserted the emergency security card to the slot.

"Emergency card detected. Removing all locks." A beep is all the cue Kabuto needed as he opened the now, unlocked door.

He stepped in.

"UX15? Why is it dark in here?" He asked. Not getting any reply, he turned on the lights. What he saw made him sick.

UX15 lied on the bed, still secured and bound. His body is severely beaten and injured. He could not recognize it due to the blood that covered it and few bruises that made its face unrecognizable to an untrained eye. But because of the whisker marks that he had placed on its cheeks, he easily assumed it was UX15.

"UX15? UX15? Wake up."

"Ugh..." It moaned and opened its eyes.

"Kabuto-sensei? What are you doing here?"

"Shh... What happened here?"

"Sasuke will release me once he's back. That idiot didn't left me food. I'm starving." The semi-human smiled regardless of the pain that it felt.

Kabuto's face softened. This soft side is just like what he admired about Naruto years ago. His hatred for the boy died down.

"I have to release you."

"No. Sasuke says so himself that he'll release me later. I trust him."

"But this is not fair for you. You haven't eaten yet and these wounds might get infected." Kabuto grimaced at the truthfulness of his statement. Already a few flies gathered around them despite for the filters around the room.

"What are you talking about?"

"This is not right. This is wrong. He is playing with you."

"What? No. He told me he cares for me."

"Then you have to tell him this isn't right. Killing you is not right." Kabuto said as he slowly released Naruto and activated the droid beside them.

"Hello! I am Aya-chan and--- holy mother of steel! What happened to you, Ruto-chan?" The droid quickly pointed a stun gun at Kabuto.

"What have you done to him?"

"Calm down Aya-chan. Sasuke did this." Ruto-chan informed the droid.

"What? Let me take care of you. Kabuto, get out of the room. I think I know this entire scene. I should have seen this coming."

"What are you talking about?" Kabuto inquired.

"I'll tell you later. Now, get out. Sasuke might see you. I'll tend to Ruto-chan's wounds." The droid literally pushed him outside and slammed the door.

"Ruto-chan?"

"I betrayed him..."

"What?"

"I was supposed to wait for him and that stupid Kabuto has to release me."

"Shhh... We'll sort this out later. For now, I have to fix you up." The droid hurriedly started cooking. While waiting for the soup, it started scanning the semi-human for any infections. Thankful, there is nothing too serious. Once it is done scanning, it proceeded to treat the semi-human, despite its protests.

-o-o-o-

Power, Ambition, Pride... Our story finally reached its end. Possible Preview:

"What is the meaning of this? Why are you unbound?" Sasuke roared with anger, his sharingan spinning wildly.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry, it's just that..."

"I thought you trusted me!" Filled with rage, he slammed the already injured boy to the nearest object. The boy just stared at him... blankly.

Tune in for the final section of Fake Love. Don't miss! The End Draws Near. Next Chapter: I Love You


	11. Finale: I Love You, Traitor

-o-o-o-

Finale: I Love You, Traitor

-o-o-o-

Sasuke's smirked couldn't have been wider. He is on his way back to the Dome. He is exhausted, but not empty-handed. In fact, he will be bringing home the biggest bacon ever. This intense feeling of dominance coursed through him. He felt as if he had been a god, this he cannot deny.

Why would he? He had become the leader of the planet who will produce life and a hidden agenda to control life with memory chips. This in itself is a huge feat. But to be titled "Dictator" is never been better. Imagine, thousands of people act the second he utters the command. Or maybe he could have a chance to overthrow the intergalactic union and the elites themselves.

Then he alone can rule to universe! His eyes widened at the mere thoughts of what he could achieve. By garnering awards and attracting influential people to his project, he could easily start a world-wide campaign against the elites. He would destroy their image, make them appear as the bad guy, then as people hates them, Sasuke will play the hero, a child play to a man such as his position.

Power, influence, prestige, greed. They flooded his thoughts like never before. With his current achievements, combined with his knowledge of chakra which had become obsolete in their world, he would then be revered as a god! How pleasant would that be? People will not only obey his every wish but always remember him as their god, their savior. This made Sasuke's mind turn rapidly, more thoughts filled it with malevolence and greed.

His ride had been steady, and he was brought out of his wild state and wish for world domination as the jet beeped, slowing down as it reached its destination.

A security robot greeted him.

"Welcome to Dome 360. Your identity has been confirmed as Uchiha Sasuke. Please prepare yourself for retinal scan." The robot did a scan on his eyes and pressed a few buttons.

"Your identity is verified. You may now enter the Dome."

He materialized through a teleport pad. As he predicted, he was in the middle of the Dome. Annoyance thinned his patience. He should have entered through the main entrance. His room is on the second floor from the rooftop.

With a scowl, he walked to the nearest elevator and bumped on Kabuto when he exited.

"What is wrong with you?" He gripped his assistant's shoulder, noticing the worried look etched on his face.

"Uhm, uhm..." Just before the scientist could reply, the newly selected dictator caught sight of the flashing neon lights on the middle of the floor. It indicated emergency status.

"What is the meaning of this? Emergency cases would not cool down until the third day it is activated. Therefore, since it is still active, something must have happened two days ago. Explain the situation Kabuto."

The other scientist cowered, seeing the angered expression in front of him.

"Uchiha-sama... it's... it's nothing... A malfunctioning machine set the alarm off causing a lock down and...and..." He was thrown to the floor.

"Nice lie Kabuto. But I will know about it sooner or later. My hidden cameras would have recorded everything. Now, get out of my sight!"

"Yes, sir." The other quickly scurried out of his sight.

Frowning, Sasuke proceeded to his room, confused by Kabuto's reaction. Normally, the scientist would appear calm and reserved.

Just then, his train of thoughts ceased as his mind panic. He made sure that his door is locked. An emergency case, would not have caused it to unlock because it is separated from the rest of the door. Meaning, an emergency card was slotted into this door with the intention of entering his room.

Going on high alert, he quickly entered his room. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw his beloved Naruto, unbound and currently sleeping. The bandages and dressings on his wounds are enough to prove to him that his subject is tampered with.

Sudden anger flared up inside of him as he picked up the resting boy and slapped his face, waking the boy up.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are you unbound?" He asked, his sharingan rapidly spinning.

The anger and irritation on the other's voice is enough to drive guilt and sadness to Naruto's mind.

"Sasuke... I'm sorry... It's just."

"Shut up! I thought you trusted me!"

"But... but..." The other tried to explain but he felt a sharp pain from his entire body.

To his horror blue electric sparks was emitted from Sasuke's fingers, paralyzing the younger boy.

"Sasuke... I'm sorry... It's just..."

"No! You shut up!"

"Please, listen---" The creation have no time to explain as Sasuke grabbed him and threw him to the nearest convenient location, which happened to be between the kitchen and his mini laboratory.

"Sasuke..." The other stared blankly at him as it ceased movement.

The scientist took this as a sign of submission. This made him smirk as he took a knife, candle, and a hammer from his cabinet. Once he did this, he slowly made his way beside the wounded boy.

"So, you think you can disobey me, huh, Naruto? Answer me!" The lack of response and a blank stare made him lose his temper.

=Warning! Scenes may not appropriate for people with low tolerance=

"I am not meant to be ignored!" With his knife, he slashed the other's chest and tore whatever that's remained of his creation's clothing as he remove his own lab coat.

The wounds that his knife inflicted are not that serious to cause death, he had made sure of it. After decorating the body with enough wounds, the silence of the other did not sate his anger. Therefore, he lit his candle and let the wax dropped on Naruto's skin.

"You like that, right Naruto? You like the heat?" His demented smile masked his anger.

"Sweet silence. You never do seem to be talkative during sex. But at least any sign of response is appreciated." His warm caring voice tried to start a conversation, hoping to let his hatred consume him.

But he was rewarded with that stare again, the eyes that held sadness, guilt and a broken soul, which he hated to the extreme.

"Damn you! You will obey me!" He grabbed his hammer. His demented smile became more pronounced.

"This will make you realize your foolishness!" He drove the hammer's handle right into the other's butt, which surprisingly did not gain any noise from the boy. This further drove Sasuke livid with rage.

"Damn... Still resilience as ever. But not this time." After a few motion of in and out, he finally let it rest and removed the hammer from the other's entrance, which is already bleeding. This did not satisfy him somehow, so he unzipped his pants and pushed his already hard penis to that entrance, a beautiful cavern that's painted with red.

"You like that Naruto? You like that? Huh?" He started laughing as he pumped himself in and out, not noticing the other's limp member and lack of responsiveness. His laughter echoed through his room as he reached his climax, releasing semen inside the boy's abused butt.

As he removed his penis, blood and semen raced out of the abused hole and pooled beside them. Guilt filled him, constricting his heart as he stared at the broken body that he cared for this past few days. A few tears escaped from his eyes as he pulled the boy into a tight embrace. Not taking it anymore, he kissed the lips, noting for the first time how cold it is and how limp the other body is.

"I'm so sorry Naruto. I was just surprised.... Can you forgive me?" Still, there's no response. Thinking that the boy was shocked and traumatized, dread coursed through Sasuke's body. Luna's light passed through them as Sasuke lifted the heavy body. But when he caught a glimpse of the other's back, he dropped the body in surprise.

"No! Naruto! This can't be! Naruto, please, tell me you're okay."

His doubts were confirmed. He was now in hysteria.

"Naruto! You're alive, you're alive. Please, tell me you're alive. I Love You!" He touched the boy's cold cheeks and he is on high alarm, realizing the loss of warmth and life. There, he is left alone to grieve.

"Naruto You Traitor!" His tormented cries echoed throughout the dome.

A few minutes later, Kabuto found him crying beside Naruto's dead body, a huge wound can be found on his creation's back. The cause of death? His back was slammed on a sharp edge, penetrating his lungs and heart.

But who is to blame? It already happened. None could break the cycle- the cycle of betrayal and hatred. Will he ever liberate himself?

-o-o-o-

Greetings. This is the final chapter and scene for Fake Love. What had happened? Are you confused? Have no fear. As we continue to monitor Sasuke's progress, all shall be explained, in the sequel. Watch out for Semipermeable Bonds. Now, it's time to watch your alerts, or if you haven't done so add it to your alert list.

I hope you enjoyed this one... Because seriously, I am excited to start a romance. If this is rushed, badly written, I'll make it up in the sequel.. Promise.

Possible Preview:

"And here we are gathered in the coronation of Emperor Uchiha Sasuke the first. May prosperity and peace grow under his reign."

Everyone is happy. The malicious lord Kyuubi was expelled and rebellions were quelled. Peace reigned over planet Sound as it advances further in its pursuit for perfect technology and life creation. But one man, is not happy. Dragged down with a crime he concealed, dragged down by the past's ghosts and nightmares, will he find redemption?

Sequel: Semipermeable Bond, to be posted in a few days later. Stay Tuned!


	12. Alert! Sequel Is Now Online!

Greetings! This is not a chapter, nor a prologue, but a notification that the sequel to Fake Love is up and active under the title "Semipermeable Bonds", to be updated regularly. I hope you like it. Happy reading!


End file.
